Heartbroken
by sweet-lil-m
Summary: In the pureblood world love is non-existant. What happens when two people, two purebloods do fall in love? SBxOC OCxOC
1. Family1

"Would you two give it a rest?!" Their mother screeched over the tooting of Magenta's owl. "You have only come back for Christmas. _Christmas_! It will not kill you to try and get along." Magenta ran up the stairs shooting her father a sympathetic look. "Albus! Help me with the…" Her brother stood outside her bedroom door. He had brown hair, like hers except his was curly where hers was wavy. They both had aqua blue eyes, she filled out in the right places and was quite tall. He was also tall and was working on his four-pack.

"Maj?"

"What?!"

"N-nothing." He turned around and began to walk away. Brother and sister were quite alike in looks but so different in personality. Magenta was a sixth year Gryffindor and Reffernik a fifth year Slytherin. It was strange for Magenta and her father but Saffron had explained that her brothers were extremely 'fruitful' as she had put it. All five of Saffron's brothers had died in different preventable ways. Tony and Matthew Di Angelo both died in Azkaban, three guesses why. Fabrizio, the second eldest was murdered by his criminal brother Adelchi after he found out everything was to be given to Fabrizio in his fathers will. The youngest committed suicide after he was told that his sister had married without the consent of any of her family. Reffernik was all to happy to belong to such a family. He boasted about it to his best friend, Regulus Black on a regular basis.

Magenta lay on her bed. She reread the letter which she had written to Lily and then gave it to the family owl Horus. Reffernik popped his head around her door.

"Mum wants to know if you're ready."

"What for? If it's time for dinner tell her I have already eaten."

"No, it's a wedding, funeral or some other excuse to get drunk and badmouth the ministry."

"I don't want to go." She turned away from him and began reading her book.

"What is this 'I don't want to go' about? How many times have I told you, if you want money and a good place in society you need a husband? Not the younger siblings always go for the heir. The heir gets nearly all the wealth."

"Is that all you care about? What about knowledge?"

"Hmph. Knowledge she says. Will knowledge buy you shoes? I don't think so!"

"Dad! I-don't-want-to-go."

"No Albus! This is where you spoil her. The only reason we get invited anywhere is because of my brothers. No one wants to hear about muggle rights at a banquet."

"Yes. Uncle Matthew…" Reffernik trailed of.

"Actually mum, I think dad's work is important."

"What you think doesn't matter Magenta! Now get dressed, or you will never see hogsmead again."

"But…" Reffernik smirked at her as he exited through the double doors.

"It's not fair!" She shouted at her door. Knowing how stupid she sounded, she began wishing she could bite back the words. She knew she could never win with her mother. She got up and began getting dressed. She let her long hair hang loose down her back. She exited wearing aqua blue dress robes to match her eyes and a sequined purse which she planed to use as a wepon against anyone who pissed her of. Who could have been anyone from the next door neighbors' cat to Lucius Malfoy.

"No, no, no!" Her mother attacked her hair with a wand. She had put it in a high side pony tail curled, teasing the rest of her hair into little patterns around her head. She then cut a slit from the hem of her robes to halfway up her thigh.

"MUM! I look like-like."

"You look fine!"

"You look like a Christmas tree." Reffernik muttered in her ear with a smirk. She messed up his carefully gelled hair in response.

"Magenta!"

"But he-"

"Get into the carriage! Reffernik, fix your hair. Not so much gel!" Her mother ran up the stairs shouting threats at her brother. Waking up Reffernik's pet snake that lived in the bathroom. He popped his head round the door and hissed angrily.


	2. Heir2

They had been in the carriage for quite some time. All occupants apart from Reffernik had remained quiet. Although he was nearly sixteen at the time, he sometimes acted like a child. It often made his mother wander about why he was put into Slytherin and not his sister, both seemed interested in the dark arts. More than had been expected of either.

"So I told Regulus that it is only to be expected of and elder sibling." He continued swining his legs back and forth.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?! You are not a baby, not anymore, so don't behave like one." His mother snapped. It resulted in him staring out of the window, glaring daggers at any passerby.

"Magenta, Walburga insists upon introducing you to someone. She is certain you will take a liking to one another."

"And why would the almighty Walburga Black do such a thing for me?"

"Because you are like the daughter she never had."

"So she says…" The carriage halted. Albus exited first giving a hand to his wife. She was tall with green eyes and long curly black hair. She was fourty but looked years younger; she greeted everyone swaying her hips. She acted like she was still twenty. Magenta hated this; her mother should act like a _mother_. _Not _like her older sister. Reffernik got out, his sister followed. Upon entering she was ushered by Walburga towards a tall dark boy. She recognized him from school. He was a pureblood, a Slytherin, a Quidditch star, rich and also the Heir of Slytherin. He was Godric Gloom. It was strange for the heir of Slytherin to be named after Godric Gryffindor, but it was his Grandfathers dying wish. The family would say that he was a 'little out of his mind' at his old age, but his son's love and respect for him caused him to do as his father had said. It didn't stop the family from supporting the Slytherin stereotype. They stood there in silence, Magenta staring at the opposite wall and Godric nodding greetings at others and sipping his drink. He was two years older than Magenta and had left Hogwarts the previous year.

"How have you…been?" His voice was deep but welcoming.

"Fine thanks." She said no more, indicating she wanted to discontinue the conversation.

"Slytherin won the last match against Hufflepuff?"

"Yes. They did." He smirked.

"I thought they could never get on without me."

"They are managing fine." Someone caught his attention, he looked up.

"Excuse me; I have to attend to some…erm _business_." He walked away swiftly, leaving her standing in a corner of the room. Now was her chance. She would have to act quickly if she wanted to complete the task she had just set her self. Her eyes scanned the room for her father. There was no point in asking her mother, she would have gotten a better response asking the wall.

"Dad, I feel ill." Her father raised his eyebrows. He knew what she was doing but decided to play along. After he had had his fun.

"Oh, I'm sure you can hold out a few hours longer."

"I can't."

"You are me big brave girl." He gave her a wink.

"Do you want a lemon drop for fathers' day?" She whispered threateningly.

"I'm sure you will find some floo powder upstairs." She smiled her thanks and dashed of. She opened a door and searched around the fire place for a few grains of the powder.

"Where are you going?" Sirius was sitting on a green armchair.

"If you must know, I feel ill."

"Is it the time of the month?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Firstly, that's personal and secondly, I wouldn't tell you if It was."

"I heard my mother set you up with that Slytherin idiot, I wish she would do the same for me."

"Oh, shut up! Where is your floo powder?"

"I'll give it to you after I get my goodnight kiss."

"What goodnights kiss?" She asked. Her back to him, her eyes searching desperately for the powder.

"This kiss." He spun her around and kissed her. Surprisingly, she kissed back. Realizing what she was doing she pulled away.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"You kissed back." He said accusingly. She huffed in anger.

"Well it was your fault, you took me by _surprise_." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"_Surprisingly_, you are a good kisser." He shrugged. He took some powder out of the pot, on a shelf level to his shoulders. He let some of it fall back from in-between his fingers. He picked up the pot and gave it to her.

"You can go if you want to, or you can stay with me." She raised her eyebrows.

"I promise I won't try anything else." She put the pot on a table.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want to go home." He nodded, looking disappointed. "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see you."

"Number four Willesden way." She ended up in the front room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs Gloom!" Her mother bellowed, arms outstretched "It is an honour to finally make your acquaintance."

"I'm sure it is." She replied in a bored tone.

"Well, I hope you aren't vegetarians. I have prepared many meat dishes."

"No, we do not believe vegetarianism."

"Admirable. Shall we?" Saffron pointed her towards the living area.

"Behave." She said to her two children as soon as she was sure the guests were out of earshot "I don't want anything to go wrong. Come, Mrs Gloom will be getting impatient." Saffron had taken great care in arranging the seating. She made sure that Magenta was visible to everyone. She had also instructed her with the type of conversation and gesture she should use. "But it's not me!" She had protested. It made no difference. Her mother had chosen Godric Gloom as her daughters' husband and Godric Gloom it would be. She provided her daughter with a rushed coming out feast and visit to the dress shop.

Mrs Gloom had come with her daughter. Chloris was tall like her brother and had enchanting green eyes. She wasn't exactly 'pretty' but not bad to look at.

"'Chloris', it is such a different name. Do you know the meaning?" Saffron asked while pouring more tea into her cup.

"Ah" Albus had just walked in "I believe it is Greek?" Chloris nodded. "The name of the goddess of vegetation. You have been named this because of your eyes?" She nodded again.

"Would you like a little more tea?" Chloris shook her head. "There is no need to be shy, dear."

"She isn't." Her mother gave her daughter a sad smile "Our little Chloris cannot speak but she can hear. She is an exceptional witch. I must admit, I thought she would never succeed at anything, but she has proven me wrong." Saffron shared a glance with Albus who was quickly relieved when the door bell rang.

"Ah, that must be the Blacks. Magenta, we must greet our guests." Magenta rose, excused herself and trailed behind her mother. The strong smell of perfume abused their nostrils as the door swung open.

"Saffron, I just love your new gardener, he has worked wonders. Why Magenta, perfection itself should be ashamed. You look wonderful." Walburga and Saffron walked swiftly away, discussing things under their breath. Reffernik appeared soon after to drag Regulus away. Sirius stepped inside. She couldn't help but notice he looked extremely handsome. She realised she was smiling and quickly turned away.

"Don't worry. I like your smile. It's refreshing after seventeen years of living in the Black household."

"You shouldn't say such things about your family."

"Believe me, I would trade mine for yours any day." He walked past her, into the living room. She stood where she was for a second, and then followed Sirius.

"I was so disappointed when you informed me that Godric would not be attending." Her mother scowled at her slightly for taking so long.

"I'm afraid he simply could not. He had business to attend to. Ever since his fathers' death, Godric has done more than what I had expected of him. He has been a model son. Now all he needs is a good pureblood wife." She glanced at Magenta "I just wish to see my son happy. No matter what he does to hide it, his eyes give away his sadness. He had to become a man after a few years of being a child." Magenta felt so sorry for the boy. She had always thought of him as the snobby Slytherin quidditch captain. Perhaps if she had to, marrying him wouldn't be too bad. Besides, he had money. When she felt lonely she could buy new jewellery or throw a dinner party. Life would be bad for a few years but she did have to be positive. She had always given in to what her mother had said. One more time wouldn't hurt.

"You couldn't have prevented that. Besides, it is his duties."

"Perhaps we should start dinner?"

"A wonderful idea." Walburga rose and awaited others to follow suit.


End file.
